narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoshi and Sannoto: Training of a Lifetime
Sannoto's Request "Wow really mom" said Kiyoshi as he was sitting in the kitchen with his dad and uncle."Thats right you are training with your uncle for the next four months": said Sen as he was drinking tea. Sannoto slowly approached to the door, with his Shakujō accompaning him. "So, I finally get to see my nephew. After all of this time", Sannoto said, as a smile flushed over his visage. He knocked on the door, and afterwards took a step backwards; to avoid being hit."Uncle Sannoto" said Kiyoshi as he hugged his uncle. Sannoto hugged his nephew back, as his smiled widened. "Hey Kiddo. What's happening?", he inquired. Sannoto looked upward and glanced at Yuki Senju, who happened to be the shinobi's sister. "I'll take good care of him"."I know you will" said Yuki as Mitsu came into the room to say hi to her uncle."Uncle Sannoto!" yealled Mitsu as she jumed into her uncles arms. Traning Begins Secrects of the Iron Release "So uncle what are we going to learn first" said Kiyoshi as the two shinobi were leaving the Land of Sunshine. "I was originally planning on testing your abilities through a quick sparring match. But, I decided to make things a little more entertaining for the both of us..", Sannoto claimed, throwing a bell towards Kiyoshi. "Put that on the side of your pants, and I'll place this one on mine. The purpose of this match is for one of us to acquire both bells. Whoever holds on to both bells for more than five minutes is victorious. You are allowed to use whatever weapon, technique, or resource that you need.", he explained as he clipped the bell onto the side of his pants. "So, shall we get started?"Yes" said Kiyoshi as he tied his forhead protector on his head."Behold my power" said Kiyoshi as looked at his uncle and found himself in a pool of mud with a blue sun coming down on him. "Attacking with a genjutsu? Pretty good idea, however genjutsu are usually used for diversions or later in the battle. You should'be save it for later. But this seems to be a very high ranking technique. A normal shinobi would fall prey to this attack, so I can understand why you used it. However, I am no regular shinobi", Sannoto explained as he stopped the flow of his own chakra and then applied a surge of powerful chakra to successfully break the child's genjutsu, but not before getting burned. "Very impressive Kiyoshi. You attempted to take away my ability to see reality. But how would you feel, if I took away your ability to see overall?", the male shinobi inquired as darkness completely surrounded the young male, depriving him of his sight. "My dad taught me how to fight without my eyes" said Kiyoshi as he used the Purple Fire to heat up the area. "I got you", aid Kiyoshi as he grabbed his uncle "I used the purple fire to heat up the area so you would get hot then I used my sense of smell to find you" said Kiyoshi as he smirked. "You decided to use my sweaty scent to your advantage. It was well played indeed, but what are you going to do now?", Sannoto inquired. The Senju released his Genjutsu, allowing Kiyoshi to see once again. "Sorry kiddo. But you don't have me within your grasp just yet", the Uncle claimed. "Now, prepare to face my Iron Release!". With that, Sannoto manipulated the Iron within Kiyoshi's body and sent the young boy flying backwards, freeing himself from his grasp. "Try again.." "Wow so this is the Iron Release" said Kiyoshi as he threw eight Kunai. Sannoto pulled the Shakujō from it's sheath and used the blade to deflect the kunai. "I can see you are quite accurate. You are stronger than I previously believed you to be. It seems you father taught you well after all", Sannoto complimented. After forming a series of hand signals, Sannoto released a wave of hot Iron from his mouth; which was capable of melting the bones of Susanoo if one was present. Without proper protection, Kiyoshi would be unable to make contact with the substance. Kiyoshi stood there as the hot iron melted his body. Kiyoshi ended behind Sannoto and used the Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique."Got you now" said Kiyoshi as he smirked. Kiyoshi walked up to his uncle and took the bell."Yes I beat you uncle" said Kiyoshi as he smilled. Through the use of his amazing strength, Sannoto forced himself out of Kiyoshi's wooden technique. "It looks like you did. I didn't think that you were this powerful already. I guess I underestimated you a bit..", the uncle said with a smile, seemingly proud of his nephew. "Now, since I've gotten a taste of your power we should begin our journey into new lands and across the entire shinobi world. Are you ready for an adventure, Kiyoshi?"You know it" said Kiyoshi as he jumped in excitment. Kiyoshi's Determination Kiyoshi and Sannoto walked down the road. Deciding to spark up a conversation, Sannoto looked down at his nephew, "You do know that this journey isn't going to be easy, right? I actually have some dangerous work to attend to, but I didn't tell your mother that. She wouldn't have let you come.."I know, but i came on this journey to protect the one I love."said Kiyoshi as the two took a break. "Ah, so you're in love already?", Sannoto asked, chuckling a bit. "When I was your age I was dating new girls every week. Those were the good ole' days, but you have to settle down with someone eventually", the Senju said, before switching the route of the conversation. "But it's good that you have someone you love, because that is the strongest weapon you have. Our used love to defeat his elder brother, who is also your ancestor as well. That being said, it doesn't matter what physical or mental abilities you hold. Because you will never defeat someone who is fighting for love..", the blonde-haired Senju informed."Thank you uncle" said Kiyoshi as he looked at there destination. "No need to thank me. I'm just doing an Uncle's job. Now, how about we stop in that little village to rest and to get something to eat. Then we can begin some more training. After all, I do have something I wish to teach you..", Sannoto offered, as he stood up and began walking towards the entrance to the village, expecting his nephew to follow."Yes!" screamed Kiyoshi as he saw a dango shop"Lets go there" said Kiyoshi as he was runnig towards the shop. Sannoto laughed at the sight of Kiyoshi running towards a shop. "Gee, someone's hungry!", he jokingly said as he followed behind him. Now, let's hope this kid doesn't eat as much as his mother. She was a pocket-cleaner all right, the Senju thought to himself, as he continued his way towards the shop. "Come again" said the owner of the dango shop as the two shinobi left. Sannoto looked into his wallet and frowned a bit. "Well, at least we didn't use too much of it. But you are an eater. That's for sure"."My sister sais that" said Kiyoshi as the two laughed. "Well, what do you want to do now? Do you want to train some more before dinner, or do you want to go to the inn and the hot springs? It's your choice..", Sannoto inquired."Lets go to the inn and we can train first thing tomorrow" said Kiyoshi as the two made it to the inn. In a matter of hours, the duo had checked into their inn, which was relatively cheap, bathed themselves; with a little adventure involving Sannoto spying on naked women, and had returned to their room, which had two twin size beds. "Well, we had an adventure today. But things will get a bit more adventurous soon enough. Especially when I start training you for real. Then, you can finally accompany me on my mission. Are you up for that?"You now it" said Kiyoshi as he went to sleep. Sannoto simply sat at his desk before pulling out a large pile of stapled papers, and a pen. Removing the title page, the Senju revealed a series of colored drawings with multiple boxes. "Alright. All I have to do is fix up the final edits and I'll finally be done with this. Who would've known? Only eight-hundred and fifty chapters", Sannoto said, as he thickened the lines on the protagonist of the entire thing. Hours later, he placed the cover page back onto the stack of papers. "Kiyoshi's Heroic Adventures. Now that has a ring to it..", the senju said to himself before placing the stack into his backpack once more, and dozing off to sleep. The next morining the two shinobi woke up to go train for the day."Ok uncle what will we do today" said Kiyoshi as he and Sannoto walked to the forest. "Today, we're going to work on your taijutsu abilities. From what I have seen, you are very quick, but you lack a proper fighting technique. Today, I'm going to begin teaching you the secrets of my own fighting style, which has been passed down throughout our family. The Mild Fist", Sannoto responded, spotting an open valley only a few meters ahead. "That place will do, don't you think?"Lets get started" said Kiyoshi. Upon reaching the field, the blonde haired Senju leaped backwards, gathering a distance between himself and his nephew. "Kiyoshi, I want you take to attack without the use of weapons, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. Come at me with all you have. Do you understand?"Yes" said Kiyoshi as he ran toward his uncle and prformed a strong punch. Sannoto dodged his nephew punch and, with his immense strength inherited from his mother, plucked the young Uchiha in the forehead, sending him flying across the grass. "You'll have to do better than that..", the elder Senju teased. "Im not done yet" said Kiyoshi as he jumped in the air and puched his uncle in the head. The Senju's head was forced over, until his eyes made a distant connection with the ground. However, such a punch barely affected him, as his body was durable. Since the Uchiha was in the air, his maneuvering abilities were limited considerably. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sannoto leaped into the air after him, and threw a barrage of rapid kicks and punches his way. KIyosi blocked the kicks with his hands."is that the best you got" the uchiha teased.